


kiss me now, you'll catch your death

by forcynics



Series: holiday fic 2011 [9]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcynics/pseuds/forcynics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus is coming for her tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me now, you'll catch your death

 

 

Klaus is coming for her tonight. 

All this time spent in anticipation, and now there’s something solid to wrap her head around, immovable fact: Tonight.

She’s sitting on the couch in the boardinghouse living room (her house, her living room, but she’s not used to that yet), between Stefan and Damon, and she tests the words out, needs to see if saying them will change anything, or maybe spur a proper reaction – she should be panicked, but her heart feels rather more like a ball of lead than anything that could beat and thump around.

“Klaus is coming tonight.”

It’s cruel, throwing the words out there when they’re obviously thinking them anyway – both Stefan and Damon tense beside her, there’s a sharp intake of breath from Damon and an exhale from Stefan. Elena knots and unknots her fingers together and apart.

There’s a hand on her leg, soft, and for a moment she thinks it’s Damon – but no, she has it mixed up, Damon’s on her left. How long have they been sitting here?

“Hey,” Stefan says, soft like his touch, and Damon exhales – she feels his breath on her cheek, and she turns her head to look, only slightly, only barely.

“Elena,” he says, and his fingers brush along her neck while Stefan’s curl over her thigh, tighter and tighter as Damon leans closer and closer. Elena lowers her eyelids, and finds Stefan’s hand with her own, tangles her fingers with his. He squeezes, something like permission, and she exhales slow and shaky when Damon’s mouth presses against her skin.

“We’re going to make it through this,” she says, doesn’t know how her voice can be so even, doesn’t know if she means this right now right here or this tonight, Klaus and everything he threatens. She doesn’t know if she will wake up tomorrow morning, if she will be human or vampire or sacrificed, _all her dopplegangr blood bled out and nothing could save her._

But Stefan leans into her so their foreheads brush, and then he kisses the corner of her mouth so her lips part, while Damon mouths a trail of her skin that traces her collarbone. She feels unbearably fragile, truly sacrificial, but not _wrong_ , this doesn’t feel nearly as wrong as she’s always imagined it. She should be disgusted with herself for that alone, for not finding this wrong when she should, but she thinks of Katherine instead, thinks of how they’ve all broken apart and she doesn’t even know what they’ll have left of each other after tonight.

She gives in not from love, but from choice, because she refuses to let love weaken her, refuses to hide from it when everything else feels indefinite. 

She wonders if Katherine made the same choice, if that’s all it is.

 

 


End file.
